lessonofpassionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shawn Grey
Bio Shawn is a bastard both by real-life and society-like standards. His mother dies of the plague and his father knocked her up and never came back. He lived on the streets, thieving and muscling his way around the town with other orphans. He grew up watching the ships come and go from the docks and as he got older began his apprenticeship on the first ship he could. He learned his trade to the letter and knew every knot, rule and even legend of the sea far better than any seasonal wayfarer. It was in the dark taverns where the would make port that Shawn would sneak in and catch the tales of pirates. The sounds and promises of fame, glory, and gold would spark his fire to want to secretly be one. Live by code and not laws, sail where you desire and not for others, and get the respect you earn and not the ones you inherit. But in the meantime, he will keep scrubbing decks of any ship that would need his hands, until fate would turn its eye to him and grant him his wish. Under the Black Banner It was a breezy yet sunny day when Shawn got his wish and the deck bell rang out the alert; pirates were on the horizon and charging towards them fast. But as soon as the battle started, it ended with his ship being boarded and his life in the balance of the notoriously beautiful, Captain Perry. Be it luck or perhaps some greater power watching over him, the legendary pirate queen spared his life and offered him a spot on her crew. And Shawn did not let this chance to fall to the wayside. He proved his loyalty and even the rest of the crew accepted and looked up to him at times. His Captian even took him on raids and even sent him on special solo missions that always proved to be the right decision. Shawn made his voice clear to the Captain; he spoke of sailing his own ship and crew and Perry promised to think about it once he proves his valor. It would soon be tested faster than anyone else hoped for and in a circumstance that was not favorable for either of them. While attempting a small raid on a fortress, a trap by the Royal Navy was sprung and Shawn's Captain was caught and taken prisoner. Back on the ship, the crew cast their votes and confidently voted Shawn as the Acting Captain while Captain Perry was imprisoned. Flung into a chaotic mess of a situation, Shawn now has the chance to prove that he is the Captain he always knew he could be. But with a daunting task of freeing Captain Perry from a highly guarded, and now locked-down port city, can Shawn deliver? Appearances * Under the Black Banner (Main Character) Facts *Shawn lost his virginity to a woman at a brothel. He pinched the money from someone in the streets and despite looking back and knowing it was over-priced, he still believes it was worth it. *Shawn had a reputation among the crew as the horn-god among them; bedding one ore more girls every time they laid anchor in a different port. *Unbeknownst to Shawn, he is the father of fourteen children who will all grow up bastards like him. *The skull tattoos that Shawn has on his back matches the same one that Captain Perry wears. He got it as a symbol of his loyalty to her and her cause.